Songbird
by Annie Coomes
Summary: Oneshot fluff. Kate & Castle dance in their kitchen in the middle of the night before Kate shares some exciting news.


_For alwaysandbeyond_

 **Songbird**

Darkness had swept quickly through the loft, claiming the space where lightness had illuminated the corners of every room. Within the darkness the space was still, a lone wine glass stood empty, stained by a dark rouge dribble that was left to puddle in the base. Castle slept in the vast bed that stood in the centre of the room, his face pressed into the pillow and his arm spread out wide, reaching. His hand fisted around the empty sheet beside him, his sleeping form rolling again, searching for the warmth of Kate. When he couldn't find her he awoke, his mind clearing quickly from sleep as his hand stretched out.

Castle sat up, his eyes blinking through the bleariness of sleep as he looked down at the empty space beside him. Kate wasn't there. He frowned to himself, worry marking his brow as a faint patter of panic thrummed through his heart. It was a reaction he could never control, even in the briefest moments of separation. His fingers touched at the pillow where her face had rested just hours before, his fingers finding a stray hair curled tightly against the material.

A shiver ran through Castle when his feet touched the cold wood of the floor. He walked quickly, his t-shirt and boxers allowing all his heat to escape as he moved through the loft. Castle froze when he saw her. He stood in his study, peeking between the bookshelves as he watched her movements. Kate was sat at the breakfast bar, her hair in a messy knot above her head, a few tendrils had escaped and danced around her face with every movement. She had wrapped her robe tightly around her, the black silk reflecting the light of the moon. She took his breath away.

Kate raised her spoon, dipping it into the large tub of ice-cream on the counter before her, before a slow sigh of pleasure escaped her lips. The sound reached Castle, warming him as he listened to her joy. He watched her, longing to hold her against him and hear those same sounds echoing in his ear.

It only took Kate a moment to spot him, her eyes falling to his through the spines of his books. Kate narrowed her eyes at him as he blinked in surprise at having been caught. Then she raised the spoon in invitation to him.

Reaching her side, Castle pressed a kiss to her forehead before accepting the spoon she held before her. He licked the ice-cream off the end, the coolness sending a shiver through his body.

"I couldn't find you." He murmured quietly, tugging at a loose curl with his fingers. Kate smiled at him.

"I'm here."

"I see this." His voice was low as he spoke. He leaned in and pressed his lips against hers. Her lips were cold against his and tasted sweet like vanilla. He leaned in to her, the flavour of her mixed with the sweetness of the ice-cream was a delectable mix. Kate met his kiss, the soft moan that escaped her lips caused his hands to clench in her hair.

They pulled away briefly, Castle pressing soft, darting kisses over her face and hair before capturing her hands.

"Having trouble sleeping?" He asked, his fingers touching at the dark smudges beneath her eyes. Kate leant her head into his shoulder, resting there for a moment as she breathed in his scent.

"I just really wanted some ice-cream." Her voice was barely a whisper as Castle tilted his head to meet her tired eyes. She remained a mystery to him. He could see the exhaustion pulling at the edge of her eyes, but she looked so alive, her eyes dancing with excitement.

"Did it help?"

Kate nodded softly, her fingers linking through his, their wedding bands pressed together.

"Is there anything I can do? Anything that will help?"

The soft smile that spread across Kate's face caused a mirror reaction in Castle. He raised his fingers to touch at the edge of her smile, unable to resist her.

"Dance with me." Her words were so soft they were nearly lost to the night. "I want to dance with my husband."

Before Kate could react, Castle scooped her up in his arms and began to carry her from the kitchen. More of her hair escaped, hanging down his arm as she laughed in delight at him. As they passed the stereo, Castle hit a few buttons, before setting Kate gently down on the floor before him.

She looked beautiful, laughter having softened her face and her eyes sparkling with delight. She watched him, her lips slightly apart as he stood before her, his gaze holding hers as unspoken words of love passed between them.

When the soft notes of the music began to play, Kate covered her mouth with her hand. She pressed her lips together, her heart hurting with the love she felt for the man before her. The gentle sounds of a piano filled her ears, the melody slow and sweet as Castle swept her into his arms. She pressed her face against his cheek.

"Clair De Lune"

"You remembered." Kate's voice was hoarse with emotion. Castle pressed a kiss against her forehead.

"I never could forget."

They both moved, swaying gently in each others arms as memories flooded through them. They both recalled the night, years before. Her first night in the Hampton's, when she had been so unsure and a little nervous. After their dinner and before their attempt at a swim, Castle had taken her out to the long grass beside the sea and pulled her into his arms. There he had played the song, with the ocean lapping at their feet and the moonlight dancing above them. It was in that moment Kate knew that they were destined to be together, that he was her one and done. All her fears and insecurities had faded away as she danced in his arms, the promise in his eyes undeniable.

As the music began to build, Castle span Kate away and back. She would catch his gaze as she span away from him before moving back against his chest as she returned. Looking up at him she saw the same promise in his eyes, and again, her fears began to fade. As the music slowed in to single notes touching at them, Kate stopped. She looked up at Castle, the love in his eyes overwhelming her.

"Castle." He watched her, a smile still lightening his face as he looked down at her.

"Rick." Her fingers touched at his face, her last worry evaporating from her body. "I'm pregnant."

Castle didn't respond, he just looked at her, his eyes staring into hers as though he could see through her. He searched her eyes before dropping his gaze to her abdomen. When he looked back up his face was filled with wonder. He ran his fingers down her cheek, along her arm, until they reached her stomach. There they rested, his fingers fluttering cautiously over her skin, his eyes raised to hers in question. Kate nodded at him, relief surging through her at the depth of his smile. Castle dropped to his knees before her, pressing a soft kiss against her belly before sweeping her up in his arms. He span her around the room, holding her against him as he pressed kisses against her lips, her face and anybody part he could reach.

"Babe?"

Castle met her eyes within the whirlwind of their movements, their green depths acting as his touchstone as they moved around and around. Kate squealed as he continued to spin her. He finally paused, only to rest his forehead against hers.

"I cannot wait."

Kate smiled with him, the images of little Castle's running around the loft, joining in their dance overwhelmed her. Castle kept her gathered close, their movements in time as the music began again. Their eyes remained locked, as though they were the only thing in the universe. They danced together, the soft strains of music filling their souls until the soft light of the dawn began to break through to morning.

As they returned to lie in the bed, the light falling across the room and deepening the golden hues of Kate's hair, Castle pressed against her. The flat of his hand rested against her stomach, his face against her shoulder as he beamed at her.

"I can't wait to dance with you and with Frogger."

Kate stifled a chuckle that threatened to spill out.

"You can't name our baby Frogger!"

"Well, whatever we name it, and however many there are, I cannot wait to live, love and dance with you and our children."

Kate let herself sink into him, his arms wrapping around her and holding her close.

"I'm so glad I found you." She whispered. "I love you."

Castle pressed a kiss to her sleepy mouth.

"I love you, too. Both of you. Always."


End file.
